The present disclosure relates to a technique for mitigating replay attacks during authentication processes. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technique for preventing replay attacks during an authentication process by using multiple images that are captured while an image sensor is moving.
Authentication techniques are used in many electronic devices to ensure that individuals attempting to access or use the electronic devices are who they claim to be. One increasingly popular authentication technique is based on face recognition. For example, leveraging the imaging sensors in many electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and laptop computers, an image of an individual can be acquired and compared to a pre-existing image. If there is a match, the individual is authenticated.
However, this face-recognition-based authentication technique is susceptible to a replay attack. In particular, if an attacker has a static image or a video of the individual, they can be authenticated by an electronic device by simply presenting this image or video to the imaging sensor in the electronic device. This security risk can undermine users' confidence in using their electronic devices, for example, to conduct financial or sensitive transactions.